Really You Boy?
by ecii.kyumin
Summary: bagaimana jika kyuhyun baru mengetahui kalau yang dia culik adalah seorang namja bukan yeoja? / kalau sikapmu baik dan penurut maka aku akan baik tapi kalau kau terus memberontak aku akan mengurungmu kembali –cho kyuhyun- new fanfiction kyumin , YAOI! / RnR / CHAPTER 3 EDIT TYPO and CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Really You Boy?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

.

Disclaimer: kyuhyun milik saya, sungmin milik saya, kyumin milik joyer, epep abal dan aneh ini murni dari imajinasi saja sendiri.

.

.

Summary: kalau sikapmu baik dan penurut maka aku akan baik tapi kalau kau terus memberontak aku akan mengurungmu kembali –cho kyuhyun-

.

.

Warning: YAOI, BOYxBOY, TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah yang di percepat, entahlah tapi perasaan saat ini dia seperti sedang diawasi, bukan hanya hari ini sungmin merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya, sudah 3 hari ini sungmin tidak nyaman, saat pergi keluar untuk pergi kuliah atau jalan dengan sahabatnya seperti ada yang mengikutinya, pria berjas hitam itu.

Tetapi saat sungmin menoleh untuk melihat kebelakang tidak ada siapa pun, seperti hari ini sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan kelas malamnya, sebenarnya sungmin sangat malas untuk pergi kuliah pada malam hari selain dia ingin jalan dengan teman-temannya tapi perasaan sungmin lah yang tidak enak.

.

Sungmin makin lama mempercepat jalannya, bahkan sudah sedikit berlari.

Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia mengambil jalan gang sepi seperti biasanya dia pulang, mungkin kalau biasanya dia tidak merasa apa-apa untuk mengambil jalan sepi seperti ini tetapi sekarang sungmin benar-benar khawatir.

Waktu sudang menunjukan hampir tengah malam, sungmin mempercepat larinya, peluh keringatnya sudah mulai bercucuran sesekali menyeka keringatnya.

Sungmin berhenti sekarang, di lihatnya didepannya ada seorang pria tinggi bertubuh altelis berpakaian serba hitam dengan jas yang serupa, memakai kacamata hitam , pria itu muncul dari kegelapan malam yang tidak di cahaya lampu jalanan hanya sinar bulan yang menyinari samar- samar, sungmin sempat terpana, pria itu terlihat jahat tetapi berkarisma.

Pria itu berjalan mengahampiri sungmin yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"si.. siapa kau?." Sungmin sedikit berteriak dengan sedikit gugup.

Pria itu masih melangkah menghampiri sungmin, sungmin mundur perlahan. Pria itu melepas kaca mata hitamnya perlahan.

"berhenti. Apa yang kamu?." Sungmin melempar buku yang dia bawa. Tapi pria itu dengan mudahnya menghindar.

"kau lee sungmin," suaranya berat, dia menggenggam seperti lembaran kertas dan membacanya, pria itu menaikan kertas itu dan memcocokan ke wajah sungmin walaupun sedikit jauh.

Kaki sungmin gemetar, dia benar-benar sudah tidak dapat berlari tetapi dia ingin sekali kabur, saat ingin kabur dengan arah berlawan dengan tempat pria itu berada sungmin di cegat dengan pria yang berpenampilan sama, semua serba hitam.

"benar nama mu lee sungmin,"

Sungmin melotot marah, sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan "siapa kalian?," sungmin mengambil dompetnya dan melempakan handphonenya "kalian ingin uang? Ini ambil bahkan kalian akan mendapatkan lebih," lanjutnya dengan suara angkuh. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dan ketakutan.

Pria melirik dompet pink dan juga handphone iphone keluaran terbaru dengan warna senada. Pria itu tertawa mengejek "mendapatkan lebih? Bahkan keluargamu bangkrut lee sungmin."

Apa yang pria itu bicarakan? Bangkut ? hah yang bena saja, dia tidak tau apaaku dari keluarga mana . aku tau kalian pasti ingin memeras keluagaku kan, resiko keluarga cebol.

"seret dia."

Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun panic "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lepaskan." Sungmin meronta, tangannya di cengkram kuat.

"menurut saja lee sungmin, kami tidak akan menyakitimu," pria itu menghampiri mobil van yang baru saja tiba, sungmin makin panik.

Ide itu pun muncul, sungmin dengan sigap mengigit legan yang menyeretnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil can besar itu, di tentangnya nipel teman pria itu, sungmin berhasil kabur dari mereka, dengan sekuat tenaga sungmin berlari sekencang – kencangnya, ya tuhan terimakasih.

Tapi ternyata tuhan memiliki rencana lain, pria itu dengan membawa beberapa anak buahnya mengejar dengan cepat dan menagkap tubuh berisi sungmin, sungmin meronta hebat, "lepas, tolong siapa saja tolong aku," sungmin masih berteriak, semoga saja asa seseorang yang melihatnya dan dengan baik hati menolongnya, ternyata salah. Gang ini benar-benar sepi tidak ada seorang pun, sepi.

Pria itu sepertinya ketuaya mengeluarkan saputangan dari jasnya dan menuangkan cairan dari botol kecil itu lalu menempelkan saputangan di sekitar hidung dan mulut sungmin, sungmin meronta dia tidak dapat menghirup udara segar, hanya bau menyengat dan tidak lama pandangan sungmin mengabur , badannya lemas dan gelap begitu saja.

.

.

.

1 minggu sebelumnya..

.

.

.

"selamat datang tuan choi," pria itu masih duduk dan menghembuskan asap dari tembakaunya. "ada apa kau datang ke tempatku dan membuat keributan,"

"haha hanya keributan kecil, sangat susah bertemu dengan mu tuan cho."

Pria itu menusuk punting rokoknya pelan hingga padam, beranjak dan menghampiri tuan choi yang di panggil itu dan memeluknya erat "kau kaku sekali siwon, maaf sekarang aku sangat sibuk." Di lepasnya pelukan persahatan itu " silahkan duduk,"

Mereka pun duduk, hanya mereka berdua, pengawal yang di bawa siwon menunggu di luar ruangan.

"kyu aku butuh bantuanmu,"

Pria itu menatap bingung siwon temannya "bantuan? Kau tidak salah. Kau tau kan aku bekerja dibidang apa?."

"tentu saja , makanya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, dan ini kan sudah pekerjaanmu." Ucapnya santai, di serahkan amplop coklat dan di serahkannya. "ini datanya,"

Pria itu mengambil amplop itu merobeknya. Di ambilnya lembaran kertas berisi data seseorang. Di bacanya serius "kau ingin menculik yeoja ini? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sendiri? Bahkan anak buahmu sangat banyak."

"tidak bias, mereka pasti akan langsung menemukannya, aku tidak pandai menyembunyikan seseorang sepertimu kyu."

.

Kyuhyun marganya adalah cho atau cho kyuhyun , bermata tajam, tinggi , berbadan tegap dan penuh dengan aura gelap, berkharisma siapa saja yeoja akan bertekuk lutut dengan tatapan tajamnya yang siapa saya tidak bias menolak kharismanya dan juga auranya yang kejam selalu mendominasi, tetapi itu hanya saat dia menjalankan pekerjaannya saja. Kyuhyun adalah penjahat bayaran dalam bidang penculikan dan penyekapan, hanya itu. Tetapi kejahatannya itu sudah terkenal di dunia hitam, siapa saja yang sudang beruusan dengan kyuhyun dan meminta jasanya tidak akan bias kembali kecuali si penyewa jasanya itu sendiri yang menyuruh melepaskannya. Tetapi dari sikapnya itu tidak ada yang tau , di belakang kyuhyun memperlakukan tawanan ini sangat baik bahkan sangat baik.

"jadi apa permasalahanya, sampai aku harus menculiknya?," ucap kyuhyun santai, pekerjaan nya ini sudah membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"appanya berhutang denganku, dan dengan bunga yang banyak, dia terlalu lama melunasinya."

"baiklah itu mudah,"

"tapi pastikan dia tidak melapor kepolisi,"

"dia tidak akan setelah menerima surat atas nama cho kyuhyun mana berani,"

"makanya itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu teman," siwon tersenyum senang. Bagus encananya akan berhasil.

"tapi pekerjaan tetap pekerjaan, kau tetap harus membayarku dengan harga seperti clian ku yang lain tuan choi,"

"kau tenang saja, uang buakan apa-apa."

.

.

.

"euhh," sungmin begerak perlahan, tubuhnya terasa pegal dan kepalanya pening, pening sekali. Matanya berkejap silau. Sungmin mencoba bangun dan terduduk, di urutnya kecil pergelangan tangannya sedikit sakit, "di mana ini," sungmin masih kebingungan dengan dirinya, dan seketika ingatan kejadian penculikan itu pun diingatnya. Sungmin bangun dengan cepat dan menyingkapkan selimut lembut.

Dengan cepat sungmin menghampiri pintu yang tidak jauh dari nya, di tariknya klop gagang pintu dengan kencang, tetapi percuma pintu itu terkunci. Sungmin mengedor dengan kecang " yak apa-apaan ini, cepat buka," sungmin masih mengendor-gedor pintu dengan tangan dan kakinya bergantian.

Sungmin mendengar sura kunci terbuka dari sebrang, sungmin mundur dan menunggu.

"wah kau sudah bangun," ucap pria itu ramah, sungmin mengerutkan plipisnya, sepertinya dia mulai mengigatnya.

"kau. Yang semalam, aku di mana, ini penculikan,"

"hay jaga emosi mu Minnie," ucap pria itu mulai ingin mengangkrapkan diri.

"kau," tunjuk sungmin "dari mana kau tau nama panggilan keluargaku,"

"ini," kyuhyun menaikan lenbaran kertas, untuk memberi tahu tawanannya itu.

"menjijikan, biarkan aku pergi, kau jangan sok akrab,"

"lee sungmin, hemm.. mungkin kau belum bias berdamai denganku, baiklah sudah ku putuskan kau akan ku kurung kembali beberapa hari untuk berfikir bagaiman." Ucapnya kyuhyun nadanya santai, hai kyu kau sedang menculik sungmin ingat.

Sungmin meraut marah, sungmin mendorong kyuhyun minggir hamper terjatuh, sngmin berasil keluar tetapi ternyata di di luar sudah ada beberapa orang bertubuh kekar melihatnya dan mulai berdiri menghampiri sungmin, sungmin mulai ketakutan.

"Minnie kau kuat juga seperti namja,"

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun marah, bahkan pandangnya lebih seram dan mengintimidasi kyuhyun "apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku ini namja," sungmin mulai berlari pergi dan di cegah oleh bawahan kyuhyun . tetapi sungmin tidak diam saja dia mengeluarkan matrial mart nya, tetapi sayang sungmin kalah jumlah dan sungmin berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang sedang berdiri dengan bertumpu dengkulnya , tangannya di cengkam kebelakang.

Kyuhyun membaca informasi yang diberikan siwon untuknya, "nama lee sungmin , umur 20, jenis kelamin yeoja,"

Sungmin mengdengar tidak terima "apa-apaan kau, aku ini namja," ucap sungmin teriak dan mulai berontak.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Tadaaaaaaaaa.. XD XD

Tiba - tiba pengen bikin kayak ginian masa, ripiuw yah lanjut apa enggak apa di hapus aja?

.

.

See you?


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun marah, bahkan pandangnya lebih seram dan mengintimidasi kyuhyun "apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku ini namja," sungmin mulai berlari pergi dan di cegah oleh bawahan kyuhyun . tetapi sungmin tidak diam saja dia mengeluarkan matrial mart nya, tetapi sayang sungmin kalah jumlah dan sungmin berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang sedang berdiri dengan bertumpu dengkulnya , tangannya di cengkam kebelakang.

Kyuhyun membaca informasi yang diberikan siwon untuknya, "nama lee sungmin , umur 20, jenis kelamin yeoja,"

Sungmin mendengar tidak terima "apa-apaan kau, aku ini namja," ucap sungmin teriak dan mulai berontak.

.

.

Really You Boy?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

.

Disclaimer: kyuhyun milik saya, sungmin milik saya, kyumin milik joyer, epep abal dan aneh ini murni dari imajinasi saja sendiri.

.

.

Summary: kalau sikapmu baik dan penurut maka aku akan baik tapi kalau kau terus memberontak aku akan mengurungmu kembali –cho kyuhyun-

.

.

Warning: YAOI, BOYxBOY, TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Wajah Kyuhyun mulai terlihat bingung, tunggu apa dia salah membawa seseorang, tapi informasi dan juga foto yang diberikan siwon untuknya sama persis, apa sungmin ini saudaranyayang akan dia culik?.

"kau namja?," kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan wajah sungmin, dilihatnya wajah sungmin dengan serius, wajah itu cantik, dan halus , jangan lupakan mata foxy nya yang bening, bibir shame m berwarna merah kecil, saat kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah sungmin, wajahnya benar-benar halus dan seputih salju, apa benar dia namja.

Sungmin mengerakan wajahnya tidak suka disentuh "apa yang kau lakukan bodoh,"

Seketika kyuhyun sadar lamunannya, menyesal dia sudah sedikit terpada dengan rupanya, benar-benar wajahnya tidak sebanding dengan mulutnya "lee sungmin kau jangan membodohiku,"

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun tidak terima "apa maksudmu? Au lepas," sungmin masih memberontak agar tangannya di lepaskan oleh anak buah kyuhyuh, saat ini dia sudah sangat merasa pegal dan juga mati rasa.

"aku tidak mungkin salah informasi, disini kau yeoja,"

"cuih," sungmin meludah, kyuhyun mengeram sebal, sudah cukup kebaikannya hari ini.

"apa yang kalu lakukan lee sungmin," suaranya datar dan penuh penekanan, wajah kyuhyun mulai marah.

"dasar bodoh, lepaskan, appa eomma tolongg," sungmin masih berteriak dan melawan, semoga ada yang mendengarkannya dan memberi pertolongan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring " haha mungkin kau namja, tapi sikapmu benar-benar seperti yeoja, buka bajunya cepat," kyuhyun menyuruh anak buahnya yang sekitar 8 orang itu, sungmin mulai panic apa yang akan mereka lakukan .

"apa yang kau lakukan, jangan sentuh," sungmin mulai panik, bawahan kyuhyun mulai mendekatinya dan mulai memaksa bajunya untuk dilepaskan dari tubuhnya, sungmin mulai menendang kesegalah arah, entahlah sungmin begitu panik , tetapi usahanya itu tidak berhasil, baju sungmin berhasil di buka dan memperlihatkan badannya yang setengah telanjang.

Kyuhyun mulai terpada kembali, bahkan kulit tubuhnya itu putih seputih proselin, kyuhyun berani bertaruh kulit itu sangat halus seperti yeoja, tidak bias di percaya kalau yang sedang di hadapannya itu namja, bahkan dia tidak ada buah dadanya ayolah kyu.

Sungmin berdiri dan berusaha merenggut pakaiannya, tetapi tidak berhasil bawahan kyuhyun menaikan tanganya dan sialnya bawahan kyuhyun sangat tinggi dan sungmin sangat pendek, sial sial.

"kembalikan bajuku," sungmin masih melompat lompat untuk mengambil bajunya tetapi sayang sungmin benar-benar pendek dan tidak dapat di raihnya.

Bawahan itu pun melempar baju sungmin kearah kyuhyun, di tangkapnya baju itu.

"kau mau ini?," kyuhyun mengoyangkan baju sungmin mengejek.

Sungmin kesal, wajahnya bahkan seperti kentang rebus , sungmin mengahampiri kyuhyun dengan cepat untuk mengambil bajunya tetapi sayang, sungmin kalah cepat baju itu di lempar kyuhyun ke lantai bawah.

"apa yang kau lakukan berengsek,"

"kau," kyuhyun menggenggam wajah sungmin dan dilihatnya tajam, sungmin sedikit takut tapi dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan tangannya di wajah sungmin kasar, "masukan dia kekamarnya dan jangan di beri makan sampai aku memberi perintah,"

Seketika bawahan sungmin pun menarik sungmin dan mendorongnya masuk ke kamarnya, sungmin tidak terima dan berbalik berusaha kabur, tetapi pintu itu sudah kembali tertutup dan juga terkunci, sungmin menariknya kencang dan berteriak agar membukakan pintunya tetapi percuma.

Kyuhyun memandang pintu yang di depannya yang terdapat tawanannya, kyuhyun mengeram kesal, dia baru saja akan menawarkan kesepakatan kerjasama dalam penculikan ini tetapi sungmin terlalu ribut dan kurang ajar, dia harus di beri pelajaran dulu, agar nanti sungmin dapat menurut dengannya.

"telfon choi siwon, suruh dia cepat kemari," kyuhyun menyuruh bawahannya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menulikan telinga, hari ini kediamannya benar-benar ribut dan juga berisik.

.

.

.

.

"siwon-sii , kau tidak sedang bercandakan?,"

Siwon yang baru saja datang karna menerima panggilan oleh kyuhyun pun mulai bingung "apa maksudmu kyu?," siwon mendudukan dirinya di samping kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melempar kertas yang diberikan siwon untuknya "disini tertulis dia yeoja tapi yang kuculik namja,"

Siwon masih bingung "a-apa maksudmu? Lee sungmin itu yeoja kyu,"

"jadi maksudmu aku salah sasaran?," kyuhyun tidak terima.

"keluarga lee hanya mempunyai anak tunggal, yaitu lee sungmin, tapi ribut-ribut apa ini," siwon melirik, asal suara berisik yang membuatnya penasaran.

"itu sungmin, biarkan saja." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya "jadi, kau yang salah memberikank informasi? Anak buahmu tidak becus,"

"kau mengurungnya? Kenapa kau tidak menyumpal mulutnya berisik sekali, dan informasi itu murni dari aku sendiri kyu," ucap siwon bangga.

"hah~ yang benar saja, kau punya banyak anak buah, tapi kau sendiri yang mencari informasi jinjja, mungkin kau kaya dan tampan tapi kau bodoh tidak bisa memberdakan yeoja dan yang mana namja," kyuhyun mencibir.

"kau juga bodoh, baru mengetahuinya," siwon tidak terima, disini yang sudah dibodohi rupanya bukan hanya siwon tapi ingat kau juga kyu.

"aku kira dia gadis tomboy," belanya.

"kalau begitu sama, lagian pas aku kerumahnya untuk urusan bisnis, aku melihat dia memekai piama tidur dress dan itu berwarna pink, ya mana ada pikiran dia seorang namja,"

"yasudah, sekarang bagaiman?,"

Siwon berpikir sejenak "lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku pergi ada rapat penting,"

Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun masih duduk diam memperhatikan kertas yang berisi data-data sungmin, kyuhyun memandang siwon curiga, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak dia beritau kepadanya tapi itu hanya pikiran lewat saja toh apa urusannya dengannya.

.

.

Siwon masuk kedalam mobil dan bergegas pergi.

"sajangnim, presedir lee ingin menemui anda,"

"aku sedang malas,"

"tapi sekarang dia sedang di kantor anda,"

Siwon sangat kesal hari ini, dan appa sungmin yaitu lee kangin benar-benar membuatnya kesal hari ini, siwon tau pasti dia ingin membicarakan anaknya, dan menuntutnya tapi itu tidak akan pernah bisa.

"sial ternyata anaknya namja," siwon melempar iphone nya seperti melempar kertas , untung saja dia sedang berada di dalam mobil kau sudah di luar sudah dipastikan iphone itu sudah hancur.

.

.

.

Seharian ini sungmin belum memakan apa pun, tubuhnya sedikit lelah karna terus berteriak dan menendang pintu agar dibukannya, dan sepertinya sungmin masuk angin karna ac di kamar yang dia tempati sangat kencang dan juga saat ini dia tidak memakai baju sama sekali, saat mencari baju di lemari yang terdapat di kamar, yang ditemukannya hanya baju yeoja, apa-apaan ini dia bercanda.

Baju yang ada di lemari semua baju yeoja dari kaos bisa, rok, celana pendek, dan dress-dress berwarna senada yaitu pink , sungmin melihat baju itu kesal mungkin sungmin memang sangat suka berwarn apink karna itu memang warna favorit tetapi dia ini namja tidak mungkin memakai pakaian seperti ini, dan sungmin baru sadar kalau kamarnya ini didekorasi seperti seorang yeoja, temboknya di cat berwarna pink pucat, dan kasurnya berwarna pink dan ada beberapa boneka kelinci dan sangat manis.

"hai lee sungmin, kenapa diam kau sudah lelah," kyuhyun berteriak dan mengejek. Biar tau rasa.

"kau, buka cepat pintunya,"

"jangan mimpi,"

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang mulai beteriak tidak terima kembali, kyuhyun tertawa.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumahnya untuk mengursi pekerjaannya yang lain.

.

.

Siwon baru saja akan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, siwon sedikit terkejut kerah siwon langsung di tarik kangin yang sangat terlihat marah, siwon sebelumnya memang sudah mengetahui kangin sedang menunggu di ruang kerjanya tapi tidak pernah menduga bakalan secepat ini reaksi kangin dengannya, menarik.

"kembalikan anakku, dia tidak tau apa-apa brengsek," kangin menarik kerah siwon semakin kencang.

Siwon tersenyum miring "wo wo wo tenang," siwon menarik tangan kangin dan melepaskannya kasar.

"tenang. Tuan choi apa maksudmu menculik anakku dia tidak tau menau dengan perjanjian ini," kangin menekannya setiap katanya, kangin benar-benar marah dan ingin sekali membunuh siwon kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan sungmin.

Siwon berjalan menuju bar kecil yang ada diruang kerja, menuangkan sedikit wine dan meminumnya perlahan, "kenapa kau harus marah, aku disini yang sudah kau bohongin lee kangin,"

"aku tidak pernah membohongimu tuan choi, kau saja yang tidak pernah bertanya tentang sungmin,"

Siwon membanting gelas hingga pecah menjadi butiran kecil "jangan bercanda lee kangin," suara siwon datar dan penuh kemarahan, di tatapnya kangin tajam.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari ini sungmin sudah terkurung dalam kamar, badannya sudah mulai lemas dan perutnya terasa sangat lapar, bahkan dahaganya meminta untuk di aliri air, saat ini sungmin sangat berharap appanya cepat menemukannya, dengan mudah karna appanya nya adalah salah satu pebisnis sukses di bidang property, dan juga berinvestasi di mana-mana sangat mudah dengan kekayaan seperti itu menyuruh menemukannya, tetapi ternyata pikiran sungmin salah.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang, badannya sangat lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya , kyuhyun sangat bersyukur saat pulang ke adaan rumahnya sangat tenang tidak seperti kemarin.

"pelayan park, siapkan makanan,"

Tuan park adalah kepala pelayan yang sangat kyuhyun percaya, sudah dari kecil pelayan park bekerja untuk keluarga kyuhyun.

"apa untuk tuan lee sungmin?," Tanya pelayan park sopan.

Kyuhyun baru sadar, ya ampun sungmin "di mana anak itu?," kyuhyun mulai panik, di abenar-benar lupa kalau lee sungmin sedang dikurung.

"masih di dalam kamarnya tuan,"

"apa sudah di bawakan makanan?," kyuhyun mulai cemas.

"tidak, tuan sendiri yang memperintahkan.."

Sebelum pelayan park selesai berbicara kyuhyun sudah langsung berlari menghampiri kamar yang di tempati sungmin, di gedornya berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban. "lee sungmin kau tidak apa-apa. Hey jawab," kyuhyun menyuruh pelayan mengambil kunci kamar sungmin dan mengambilnya cepat lalu membuka kamar itu.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, ya ampun sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh pucat sungmin yang tergeletak di lantai yang masih belum memakai selembar pakaian, "sungmin .. bangun . lee sungmin, cepat panggil dokter," kyuhyun mengangkat tubh pucat sungmin dan menidurinya di kasur, kyuhyun dengan cepat mengaha,piri lemari pakaian tetapi sial di situ hanya ada pakaian yeoja, kyuhyun menyuruh pelayannya mengambilkan kemajanya di kamar.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang di periksa oleh eunhyuk, di belakang eunhyuk mengamati khawatir " hyukie bagaimana keadaannya?,"

"penyakit anemianya kambuh, dan dia kelelahan," eunhyuk menyuntikan vitamin ke tangan sungmin. "tumben sekali kau keras dengan tawananmu, sampai tidak diberi makan," lanjutnya.

"aku kesal, dia meludah hyuk,"

"wajar, siapa yang tidak marah, yasudah kalau dia sudah siuman beri dia obat ini sudah aku tulis anjurannya, dan jangan lupa beri dia sup dulu, perutnya sangat kosong,"

"ne, makasih hyukie,"

"ya, jaga dia baik-baik kyu," enhyuk lalu pamit pergi dan tidak lupa menutup pintu dengan pelan.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja siuman dan sedang duduk menyender di kasur bertumpu bantal di bantu kyuhyun, wajah pucat sungmin memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk sup panas.

"kau bisa makan sendiri?,"

Sungmin masih diam dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur membelakangi kyuhyun.

"hey kau marah, maaf aku lupa kalau ada kau lee sungmn,"

Sungmin bangun kembali dan menatap kyuhyun kesal ,"jangan sok baik, biarkan aku pergi," nada sungmin lemah tetapi ada kemarahan.

"tidak,sekarang kau makan. Nanti aku akan memberikanmu kesepakatan" disodorkannya sup ketangan sungmin, sungmin menerimanya tetapi melemparnya, sup itu mengotori baju kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeram marah, dasar keras kepala.

Kyuhyun meraih wahah sungmin dan mendekatkan mulut tebalnya ke kuping sungmin , berbisik "kalau sikapmu baik dan penurut maka aku akan baik tapi kalau kau terus memberontak aku akan mengurungmu kembali,"

Sungmin terdiam dan masih menatap kyuhyun penuh kebencian.

Lalu kyuhyun pergi dan menyuruh pelayannya untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Jadi di sini tu ceritanya kyuhyun penjahat yang di luar terlihat sangat jahat tapi memperlakukan tawanannya sangat baik gitu hehe takut kalian salah tangep , maklum tulisan saya masih amburadul.

.

.

Saya tunggu kritik dan saran atau sekedar tinggalkan jejak kkkk~

Dan sepertinya saya akan update cepat maklum pengacara tapi bergantian dengan epep abal saya yang LIONTIN haha XD XD XD

.

.

See you


	3. Chapter 3

Really You Boy?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

.

Disclaimer: kyuhyun milik saya, sungmin milik saya, kyumin milik joyer, epep abal dan aneh ini murni dari imajinasi saja sendiri.

.

.

Summary: kalau sikapmu baik dan penurut maka aku akan baik tapi kalau kau terus memberontak aku akan mengurungmu kembali –cho kyuhyun-

.

.

Warning: YAOI, BOYxBOY, TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 hari sungmin terkurung di dalam kamar ini, cho kyuhyun memang tidak main – main untuk memberikan sungmin pelajaran agar dia lebih menurut, kamar mewah ini bernuansa pink, dikapet, di ranjang, di semua furniturenya. Kamar ini di buat untuk yeoja, dan sungmin merasa jijik.

Dan untuk pakaiannya saja dengan terpaksa sungmin memakai kemeja kyuhyun yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuh sungmin yang pendek, jadi sedikit digulung pergelangan kemejanya, sungmin berpikir dia seperti yeoja yang sedang menginap dengan kekasihnya dan di pinjamkan baju tetapi semua berbeda karna disini dia sedang diculik.

Ceklek.. ceklek..

Suara kunci pintu terdengar terbuka dari luar, sungmin menatap waspada tapi saat menyadari kyuhyun lah yang sedang ada di balik pintu tersebut. Sungmin dengan cepat melompat pergi ke kasur dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal, berpura – pura tidur akan lebih baik pikirnya.

Ayolah bukannya sungmin pengecut dan takut untuk bertemu kyuhyun si muka tua itu tapi sungmin tidak mau menghabiskan energi untuk meladeni sikapnya yang selalu membuat kesal.

Kyuhyun menghampiri gundukan manusia yang sedang tertidur, sebenanya kyuhyun tahu jika sungmin tidak sedang tertidur karna sebelum itu maid baru saja masuk dan memberikan makan siang untuk sungmin.

Di goyangkan tubuh sungmin dengan kaki panjangnya "hei bangun,".

Sungmin menggeram kesal dan mengumpat dalam hatinya 'kurang ngajar, apa dia tidak mempunyai tangan'.

"wah kau benar – benar seperti seorang putri tidur, apa aku harus membangunkannya seperti putri tidur juga? Mencium bibirnya sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk." Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping sungmin yang sedang membelakangi tubuhnya, memegang tubuh sungmin agar berbalik menghadapnya tetapi seperti ada yang menahan, tubuh sungmin sangat susah di balik bahkan sangat kaku, kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

'apa dia serius?, dasar sinting'.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha membalik tubuh sungmin untuk mengharap kearahnya.

"yak.. aku bangun .. kau puas,". Sungmin menyentakan tangan kyuhyun dari tubuhnya dan langsung terbangun terduduk di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"kenapa kau bangun? Aku baru saja membasahi bibirku untuk menciumu putri,". Ucap kyuhyun menggoda.

Dengan pandangan jijik sungmin sedikit melirik agar pintu yang sedikit terbuka, tidak dikunci.

"jangan berpikir untuk kabur,". Ucap kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sungmin kembali memandang kyuhyun sebal.

"jangan mengerutu, lebih baik kau ucapkan langsung, cepat aku akan memasang pendengaran dengan baik,".

"dengar tuan penculik yang gila, kalau kau menginginkan uang tebusan aku bisa membantumu untuk berakting, tapi ini sudah 4 hari kau terlalu lama bodoh aku muak berada disini,".

Kyuhyun menyentil dahi sungmin keras, sungmin mengusap aduh dahinya yang sakit , mengusapnya cepat "keluargamu bangkrut,kau tidak mendengar ucapanku saat menculikmu? Kau mengerti bangkrut tidak si putri manis,".

"berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan menjijikan sepeti itu, dengar keluargaku tidak bangkrut bahkan aku baru pergi berlibur di eropa selama seminggu penuh jadi kumohon cepatlah menelfon keluargaku agar memberikan uang tebusan untukmu aku muak di sini muak,". Sungmin berteriak muak.

"sudah cepat turun aku ingin makan siang bersamamu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar meninggalkan sungmin yang masih prustasi dengan sikap kyuhyun, apa dia salah? Seharusnya kyuhyun tergiur dengan kesepakatannya, pasti dia belum pernah mempunyai tawanan yang bahkan menolongnya untuk menerima tebusan. Harusnya itu adalah kesepakan yang mengiyurkan, kyuhyun dengan mudah mendapatkan uang tebusan dan sungmin dengan cepat dapat keluar dari kamar menjijikan ini..

.

.

Sungmin mamandang malas makanan di hadapannya, stick sapi setengah matang yang sangat mengiyurkan dengan saus yang baru saja dituangkan oleh maid "heuhh~".

"ada apa cepat makan?,". kyuhyun memotong dengan gayanya ala bangsawan.

Sungmin mendorong piring yang dihadapannya malas "aku tidak ingin memakan ini, apa tidak ada sayur – sayuran saja?,". sungmin melirik maid yang di sampingnya, memandang menyuruh 'ayo cepat ambilkan'.

Maid itu menunduk meminta maaf "maaf tuan di sini tidak ada sayuran kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatkan makanan yang lain,".

Sungmin berpikir bingung, apa mereka tidak tau sayuran itu baik untuk tubuh "buatkan aku bubur saja,".

Ting ting ting

Kyuhyun mendetamkan garpuhnya "kau itu sedang diculik, bersyukur masih beri makan,".

"pokoknya aku ingin bubur, daging itu banyak lemaknya aku sedang diet,".

Kyuhyun menyembur tertawa, "hahahah diet? Untuk apa kau diet saat diculik seperti ini? Jangan bercanda cepat makan."

"aniyo, aku ingin bubur aku diet untuk pacarku dan kau jangan merusak dietku selama sebulan ini, makanya kau cepat minta tebusan sanah."

"kau mempuny pacar? Yeoja apa namja?,". kyuhyun meledek, wajah sungmin semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus, kesal.

"tentu saja yeoja, wah kau semakin lama kau semakin kurang ngajar, kau menyebalkan,". Sungmin pergi dan hendak kembali kekamarnya, lebih baik dia kembali di kurung, kyuhyun benar-benar membuat nya naik darah.

Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan sungmin.

"kau mau pergi kemana?,".

"kekamarku tempat aku dikurung, kau puas,".

"sudah duduk, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan,". Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh sungmin sedikit kasar, menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Di sodorkan kertas kehadapan sungmin.

Sungin sedikit bingung, apa ini? Di ambilnya kertas itu dan di bacanya "apa maksudnya?,".

"kau dari tadi baca tidak si? Itu kau tanda tangani kalau ingin kehidupan penculikan ingin berjalan mudah, kau hanya perlu menurut, bersikap baik dan sopan hanya itu, aku tidak suka tawanan yang memberontak cukup ikuti saja isi kontrak itu dan semua akan berjalan lancar sampai kau dibebaskan, bagaimana? Itu menjajikan kan?,".

"kau bercanda? Lebih baik kau cepat minta tebusan dan lepaskan aku,".

"tidak". Ucap kyuhyun final "lebih baik kau menurut lee sungmin dan tanda tangani , jangan pernah kau membocorkan tetang surat perjanjian ini kepada siapa pun keluargamu atau pacarmu. atau mereka akan,". Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke telingga sungmin dan berbisik " mati,".

Sungmin melotot kaget, jemarinya bergerak perlahan mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat.

Di sentakan tangan sungmin kasar, menyuruhnya mengengam pulpen yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya, dengan terpaksa sungin meraih pulpen itu dan menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut.

"anak pintar, sekarang sebagai hadiah mari kita berbelanja,". Ucap kyuhyun senang.

.

.

.

"setelah kau mengetahui sungmin namja, kau masih ingin menikahinya?," kangin yang sejak siang berapa di kantor siwon hanya bisa mendesah kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan teman bisnisnya ini.

"kenapa tidak, bagiku mau namja atau yeoja itu sama saja tidak ada bedanya, dan ini kesalahanmu sendiri kenapa kau jarang sekali membawa sungmin kepertemuan bisnis,".

"untuk apa dia hanya anak tiri, memberikan semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan dia sudah senang, dan aku mohon choi kembalikan sungmin kepadaku, istriku tidak henti-hentinya menangis menghawatirkan sungmin dan dia terus menyalahkanku, kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifatnya,".

"kukira kau tidak menyayanginya hanya memanfaatkan hartanya saja tapi ternyata kau mempunyai hati juga,". Siwon berjalan menhampiri kangin dan menaruh wine untuk kangin dan juga dirinya.

"dia sudahku anggap seperti anakku sendiri sekarang, jadi kumohon kembalikan sungmin dan terserah kau mau menikahinya apa tidak aku setuju saja,".

"tidak, aku sedang mempunyai rencana untuknya , lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu dan yakinkan istrimu kalau sungmin akan baik-baik saja.". siwon menyeringat.

Kangin mendesah kesal, mengacak-acak rambutnya sebal, temannya ini benar – benar keras kepala tapi apa yang bisa kangin perbuat? Membantahmu tidak bisa, surat perjanjian sudah terlanjur di tanda tangani.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan sedang berusaha menarik sesosok yeoja untuk turun , tetapi yeoja itu bersikeras untuk tidak turun , lebih baik dia dikurung saja kembali "chengmin cepat turun, kau harus menurut ingat". Kyuhyun masih menarik paksa pergelangan tangan sungmin tetapi sungmin berpegangan dengan kencang.

"aniyoo.. kau gila dan siapa itu chengmin , lebih baik kau kurung aku kembali,".

"cepat turun, kau itu susah sekali menurut si, hiyaa,". Dengan susah payah akhirnya sungmin berhasil keluar dari mobil kyuhyun, kyuhyun memandang sungmin yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja, mamakai rambut palsu panjang, memakai dress pink dan juga sepatu pantople senada sangat manis.

"kau itu kenapa, kau itu sangat cantik , sudah ayo cepat,". Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin menyuruhnya mengikutinya tetapi sungmin tetap bersi keras untuk melawan mencegah kyuhyun untuk tidak menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam mall, tidak taukah dia sangat malu bagaimana seseorang temannya mengenalinya lebih baik dia di sangka sedang di culik dan disiksa dari pada di sangka simpanan orang kaya, dia bisa mati Manahan malu.

"cho kyuhyun ku mohon, lebih baik kau mengurungku kembali, asal tidak membawaku dengan pakaian seperti ini, bagaimana nanti ada temanku yang mengenali aku bisa mati malu,".

"kau bicara apa, kau itu sempurna tidak ada yang mengetahui penyamaranmu itu lagi pula aku sudah berbaik hari membawamu keluar untuk berbelanja keperluanmu dirumahku, tak tau diuntung,". Kyuhyun kembali menarik sungmin untuk berjalan bersamanya memasukin mall yang sangat ramai di ikuti dengan 4 anak buah kyuhyun yang setia mengikutinya dari belakang untuk mengawasi sungmin tentunya.

.

Sungmin masih melirik waspada takut ada seorang yang dia kenal nanti mengenalnya, dengan menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan rambut palsunya , sungmin tetap mengikuti kyuhyunyang masih menggengam tangannya kencang yang tidak bersedia "cepatlah, aku tidak peduli kau ingin membelikanku baju merek apa yang pasti aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini, ".

Kyuhyun tertawa "kau jangan berlebihan chengmin, kau cantik tidak usah takut ada yang mengenalimu,".

Sungmin melirik kesal "chengmin chengmin hentikan, aku tidak suka nama samaran itu sudah menyamar sebagai wanita kau memintaku mengubah namaku dengan itu, kau mati saja,".

Kyuhyun masih tidak peduli , kyuhyun masih asik mendatangi dari satu toko khusus namja dan ke toko namja yang lainnya, dari satu merek ke merek lain, membeli semua pakaian namja untuk sungmin pakai. Tetapi kyuhyun tidak akan membuang semua pakaian yeoja yang sebelumnya sudah dia beli , mungkin itu bisa di gunakan seperti ini untuk sungmin menyamar kembali.

.

Setelah acara berbelanja yang melelahkan akhirnya kyuhyun dan sungmin kembali ke dalam mobil dan bergegas pulang, sungmin sangat bersyukur entah lah dari saat dia ingin di keluarkan dari kamar yang mengurungnya sungmin dengan penampilannya sendiri seperti ini sangat merindukan kamarnya dan ingin cepat bergegas berganti pakaian yang dia kenakan dengan pakaian yang baru saja ia pilih atau mungkin kyuhyun yang memilih.

Sungmin mengaruk kepalanya gatal dan berniat untuk membuka rambut palsunya yang membuatnya gatal tapi di cegah kyuhyun.

"kenapa di lepaskan? Pakai kembali,".

"tidak,". Bentaknya.

"hei kau harus menjadi yeoja yang professional menjadi yeoja dari awal sampai akhir,". Kyuhyun menahan tawa dengan ucapannya itu, menggoda tawanannya ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"dasar menyebalkan,". Sungmin dengan keras kepala melepas rambut palsunya dan menggaruk sekitar lehernya yang terasa gatal.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat sungmin dengan tampang seperti itu, tiba-tib handphonenya bergetar.

*Pesan masuk

Dari : choi siwon

Kyu kau ada di mana? Aku akan kerumahmu.

#pesan balas

Baiklah , datang saja.

Kyuhyun menaruh kembali handphonenya dan menyuruh supir agar berjalan pulang lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melempar beberapa belanjaan yang banyak yang di pegangnya kearah sungmin, dengan sigap sungmin menerimanya dengan kesal," kau!,".

"apa?, sudah cepat masuk kedalam kamarmu dan bawa belanjaan yang ini juga,". Kyuhyun menendang pelan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang bergeletak di bawah.

"dan kau jangan lupa kunci kembali kamarnya,". Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan sungmin yang melotot tidak terima.

" kau mau mengurungku kembali?, katamu aku bisa bebas kau tidak ingat dengan kesepakatan yang kau janjikan,". Sungmin memandang jengah kyuhyun.

"nanti aku akan ada tamu, jadi kau harung dikurung , aku tidak mau berbuat yang tidak – tidak,". Kyuhyun melirik anak buahnya menyuruhnya pergi untuk membawa sungmin dan mematuhi apa yang baru saja di perintahkan.

Sungmin mengeram kesal , sebenarnya dia tidak mau dikurung kembali tapi membatahpun percuma, masa bodoh dengan itu toh sekarang dia harus cepat membersihkan diri karna lengket dengan keringan dan juuga ingin cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian normal.

.

.

.

"ada apa kau kemari choi?,". kyuhyun melangkah turun dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"apa kau tidak bisa memanggilku hyung, dasar tidak sopan,".

"sudah cepat aku banyak urusan,". Kyuhyun memdudukan tidak jauh dari siwon, meminum sedikit teh yang baru saja di sediakan maid untuknya dan juga siwon.

"aku ada pekerjaan lain untukmu,".

Kyuhyun mendesah malas "apaa~ pekerjaan apa, urusan sungmin saja belum selesai,".

"sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya bagaimana menurutmu dengan seorang gay?,".

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak " kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku dulu pun mempunyai pacar seorang namja tidak ada masalah tentang itu,".

"bagus.. Bagus.. kau buatlah sungmin berbelok,".

Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum tehnya kembali , tersedakk dengan ucapan siwon,. Apa tadi yang dia katakan? "mwo!, apa maksudmu?,".

.

.

TBC

.

.

Pammm pammm pammm pammmmmm akhirnya update juga, maaf kalau jalan ceritanya mengecewakannnn…

Btw btw terima kasih yang udah ripiuw sebenernya sempet gak pede bikin yaoi gini soalnya susah berimajinasinya haahahah, oh iya kalau ada yang mau mampir ke epep abal ku yang baru judulnya After The Incident dan one shoot aku Because Only You itu baru aja rilis perdana kali aja ada yang bersedia heheh…

Oh iya btw btw lagi aku mau ngasih tau kalau aku baru aja di block di instagram sama si embe wkwkwkwk tolong berikan saya selamat XD XD jujur padahal baru ngerusuh tag foto kyumin dan komen tentang fotonya kyk emot iyuh gitu #plak entah kenapa dia mau musuhin kita apa gimana tapi temenku yang kms juga dia block gara-gara tag video kyumin ke dia heuhh~ gpp deh masih bisa ngerusuh di fb dia ini #PLAK

.

.

Jangan lupa ripiuwww dan tinggalkan jejak

.

See you?


	4. Chapter 4

Really You Boy?

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

.

Disclaimer: kyuhyun milik saya, sungmin milik saya, kyumin milik joyer, epep abal dan aneh ini murni dari imajinasi saja sendiri.

.

.

Summary: kalau sikapmu baik dan penurut maka aku akan baik tapi kalau kau terus memberontak aku akan mengurungmu kembali –cho kyuhyun-

.

.

Warning: YAOI, BOYxBOY, TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Srekk srekkk.. srekkk..

"aisss.. menyebalkan,".

Plok.. plokk.. plokk..

"hahhh~ oppa,".

"ahjushi angkot telfonnya. Aiss.. kenapa terputus?".

"andwe.. andwe.. terputus lagi,".

"kau bisa diam tidak?,".

"aaaaaaa… ahjushi ayolah angkat,".

"yakkk.. kim sunny kau bisa diam atau tidak,".

"sttt… vic diamlah,".

Sunny yang masih membuat keributan dengan ponsel di tangannya, menatap layar ponsel penuh harap. Tetapi harapannya harus kandas karna tidak berhasil menyambungkan telfon antar Negara itu.

"kau yang harusnya diam,". Victoria yang terdapat di samping tempat duduknya menggeram kesal, sahabatnya itu benar – benar tidak tau situasi dia sedang berada dimana.

"aaaaa… oppa mianhe,".

Sunny berteriak prustasi karna panggilan telfonnya kembali terputus, jemarinya sesekali mengusap kasar helayan rambut pirang nya kasar, mengacak nya hingga berantakan seperti orang gila.

"aiss.. lebih baik kita keluar, kau membuatku malu,". Victoria dengan sigab membereskan beberapa buku yang sedang dia catat untuk tugas kampus. karna berkat sahabatnya konsterasinya musnah semua. Padahal dia sudah mencari tempat strategis untuk mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya tetapi dengan muncul entah dari mana sunny dapat menemukannya dan malah membuat keributan di perpustakaan.

Victoria menyeret sunny cepat dengan sebelah tanggannya yang masih menggenggam beberapa buku yang lumayan tebal.

"vic bagaimana ini, aku harus bagaimana?,"tangan sunny masih di tarik paksa oleh Victoria tetapi sunny tidak peduli yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah layar ponsel yang sedang dia ketik entah apa.

"duduk,". Dengan patuh sunny mendudukan dirinya di samping sahabatnya yang sudah duduk nyaman di bangku halaman kampus mereka.

"aku bingung harus mencari oppa di mana, aku benar – benar khawatir dengannya,".

Victoria menghembuskan nafasnya leleh "kau jangan panik seperti ini, semua pasti baik – baik saja. Pumo (orang tua)sungmin oppa kan sudah memberitahu kalau semua akan baik- baik saja. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana reputasi keluarga lee".

Sunny menaruh ponselnya kasar "aku tau. Tapi ini sudah hampir 4 hari oppa menghilang dan aku benar – benar tidak bisa berdiam diri,". Sunny mengentak kakinya kasar, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak berguna sebagai yeoja chigu dari seorang namja bernama lee sungmin. Pacarnya sedang menghilang tetapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak ada.

"kenapa kau tidak mencarinya, uang mu bisa dengan mudah mencari sungmin,".

"aku sudah menyewa dektektif yang sangat mahal tetapi apa. Mereka bahkan tidak becus, jalan satu – satunya adalah soo man ajushi dia mempunyai koneksi yang sangat luas tetapi dia sedang tidak ada di korea dan entah telfon nya tidak bisa tersambung, aaaa,". Sunny kembali berteriak kesal dengan ketidak mampuannya, sunny bersumpah siapa saja yang dapat menemukan sungmin hari ini juga maka dia akan menuruti semua kemauan nya , uang? Itu tidak masalah. Bahkan uang nya sangat banyak dan hanya mengeluarkan untuk sungmin sang namja chingu itu. Sangat lah mudah.

"yasudah kita tunggu soo man ahjusi saja, kita harus berpikir positive thingking kalau sungmin oppa akan baik – baik saja,". Victoria mengusap bahu sunny menengkan.

"kau mudah berbicara seperti itu, kau tidak di posisiku, tapi vic..,". sunny menahan ucapannya dan teringat sesuatu. "kau kan pernah di culik sebelumnya, dan bagaimana cara orang tua mu menemukanmu? Detektif apa yang mereka sewa. Aku.. aku akan menyewanya. Dan aku mulai ingat kau mendapat berapa luka lebam dan goresan saat kau di temukan , apa saja yang terjadi denganmu? Tolong ceritakan kepadaku sekarang juga, mungkin saja itu yang sedang di alama sungmin oppa,".

Sunny menguncangkan tangan Victoria, memohon agar sahabatny itu menceritakan pengalaman apa saja yang di alami Victoria saat dia diculik dan dari mana asalnya lebam dan juga goresan itu.

Victoria sedikit ragu untuk menceritakannya bukan nya dia tidak mau menceritakannya kesahabatnya tapi .. "maaf.. aku tidak mau mengigat kejadian mengerikan itu kembali,". Victoria mendesah mengembuskan nafasnya menyesal. Sunny yang melihat merasa bersalah kenapa dia bisa memaksa sahabatnya seperti itu bahkan mungkin itu bisa saja membuat Victoria mengigat kejadian itu dan akan trauma.

" mian. Bukan maksudku untuk mengigatkanmu tentang kejadian itu tapi aku hanya sedikit prustasi,". Ucap sunny lesu.

"iya tidak apa – apa,". Victoria menganguk paham, tetapi senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. tentang penculikan itu mengigatkannya tentang seseorang, sudah beberapa minggu ini Victoria tidak datang menemuinya karna tugas yang kuliah yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang duduk nyaman di sofa dengan beberapa cemilan di hadapannya, menganti bergantian cheanel televisi besar yang ada di hadapannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih sibuk mengambil cemilan dan menasukannya ke dalam mulut mungil sungmin.

Sebenarnya sungmin merasa ragu sebelumnya saat kyuhyun menawarkan surat perjanjian itu, isinya semua tertulis jelas perlakuan baiklah yang akan dia dapatkan hanya dengan menurut.

Mungkin pikiran itu sudah mulai menghilang. Kyuhyun benar – benar menepati janjinya member fasilitas kepada sungmin dapat bebas berpergian keluar kamar untuk menonton televisi, bermain game atau membaca buku tetapi kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya untuk bermain laptop yang terhubung dengan internet dan juga telfon, bahkan telfon rumah pun tidak ada dan jangan lupa untuk keluar dari rumahpun hanya sekali saat dia berbelanja dan harus menyaman sebagai yeoja.

Saat sungmin mengingat kejadian itu sungmin mendengus nafasnya kasar, kesal dengan kyuhyun yang mendadaniny sebagai yeoja dan juga kesal kepada pekerja disana yang tidak menyadari kalau yang sesuatu yang aneh seperti penculikan atau ketidak sukaan kepada kyuhyun tidak mereka merasakan dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka benar – benar mengira sungmin seorang yeoja, ah~ sungguh daebak dan satu lagi yang membuat sungmin kesal salah satu pelayan itu menawarkan sungmin sebuah paket perawatan kuku kecantikan kepadanya saat dia dan kyuhyun melewati sebuah salon dan membuat sungmin semakin parah kyuhyun menawarkan kepada sungmin apa dia mengiginkannya atau tidak?.

"aaaaaa… dasar muka tua wajah berjerawat, kau tunggu saja pembalasanku saat aku bebas nanti". Sungmin menggambil cemilan dengan kasar dan mengunyahnya cepat "omo..". sungmin mengeram sedikit sakit dia tidak sengaja melukai bagian pinggir bibirnya karna kunyahan yang cepat hingga melukai dirinya sendiri.

Entah dari mana kyuhyun sudah ada di belakang sungmin "kau kenapa?."

Sungmin terperanjat kaget, kenapa dia tiba –tiba saja ada disini bukannya katanya pergi bekerja sampai sore "bukan urusanmu." Sedikit kesakitan berbicara dan mengusap bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"pelayan park tolong ambilkan kotak obat".

Kyuhyun berjalan mnghampiri sungmin yang masih duduk tenang dengan cemilannya, sungmin menatap waspada . apa yang sedang dia lakukan ucap sungmin dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu sungmin kasar, melihat luka yang menghiasi bibir sungmin.

Sungmin menampik kasar tangan kyuhyun tidak suka, seenaknya saja menyentuh wajahnya "apa yang kau lakukan?".

"diamlah." Ucap kyuhyun tanpa bantahan. Mengambil sedikit cairan luka menuangkannya ke atas kapas dan mengusapkannya ke bibir sungmin.

"au.. pelan sedikit."

"dasar ceroboh," kyuhyun masih sibuk memberikan obat dan melirik sedikit kewajah sungmin, sebenarnya saat tangan kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah sungmin, kyuhyun sedikit terpana, 'apa benar ini kulit seorang namja? Kulitnya benar – benar halus'.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan merapikan beberapa obat yang di pakai dikembalikan ke dalam kotak obat dan memberikannya kembali kepada pelayan park yang masih berada tidak jauh dari kyuhyun dan sungmin dari jauh memperhatikan tidak percaya, belum pernah majikannya ini member perhatian lebih untuk tawananya bahkan bersusah payah memberikan obat.

"ehem". Sungmin berdehem kesar seperti memanggil "te-terima kasih tuan penculik." Ucap sungmin pelan tetapi kyuhyun tau ada ketulusan di balik ucapannya itu. Bagus.

"cho kyuhyun. Panggil aku kyuhyun,"

Sungmin mengaguk lehernya yang tidak terasa gatal, canggung mungkin. Selama ini sungmin selalu mengumpat dan berteriak dengan keras. Dengan perlakuan kyuhyun seperti itu kepadanya mungkin sungmi sedikit luluh, mulai mepercayainya dan juga surat perjanjian itu.

Tanpa sungmin ketahui di balik kepergian kyuhyun ada seutas semirik senyuman kemenangan di wajah kyuhyun, membuat sungmin percaya dan luluh terhadapnya, mendekatinya sedikit demi sedikit dan membuatnya butuh waktu semua pasti sesuai dengan rencana.

Mission 2 membuat sungmin berbelok, sukses.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu sungmin berada di kediaman kyuhyun yang entah dia tidak tau ada di mana di kota apa bahkan mungkin dia sedang tidak ada dinegaranya atau mungkin di sebuah pulau terpencil, pikiran sungmin nyalah yang selalu membuatnya berpikir yang tidak – tidak perlakuan kasar saat awal sungmin bertemu kyuhyun saat dia dikurung dan bahkan di katakana seorang yeoja sungmin hanya tertawa geli mengingat semua itu.

Semua perlakuan kyuhyun terhadap sungmin benar - benar membuat dirinya bingung sebenarnya sungmin kenapa dibawa kemari? Apa benar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun terhadapnya bahwa keluarganya benar sedang bangkrut dan tidak bisa membayar tebusan untuknya atau mungkin keluarganya menjualnya kepada kyuhyun? Sungmin mengeleng kasar membuang pikiran anehnya orang tua kandungnya tidak mungkin sejahat itu mereka menyayangi sungmin dan sungmin juga menyayangi mereka, orang tua kandung yang sudah melahirkannya dan juga membesarkannya.

Nyaman mungkin itu yang bisa sungmin gambarkan kepada kyuhyun, kyuhyun sangat baik terhadapnya dan juga perhatian kecil terhadapnya, meluangkan waktu hanya berdua dengan kyuhyun , bercanda atau sekedar mengobrol kecil di belakang taman dengan secangkir teh menemani mereka.

Sungmin menyentuh pipinya malu, sedikit panas apa mungkin ini akibat sungmin membayangkan kyuhyun? Ah tidak mungkin dia ini namja untuk apa berpikiran seperti itu dengan namja pula, sungmin kembali menyentuh pipinya dan terasa panas, apa dia demam berkat sungmin kemarin bermain hujan – hujanan? karna senangnya dapat merasakan hujan kembali walaupun masih di dalam taman belakang masion kyuhyun.

Entahlah sungmin sangat menyukai hujan pagi, dedaunan basah, pink, musim semi dan strawberry dan kyuhyun sebaliknya dia sangat menyukai kopi, musim gugur, biru, hujan sore, dan aroma daun kering.

Sungmin menyadari bahwa saat di dekat kyuhyun, namja itu membuat siapa saja tidak dapat memalingkan pandangannya, tatapannya tajam dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun yang menatapnya, suaranya sedikit berat saat mengeluakan suara dari bibir tebalnya, dan aroma tubuh kyuhyun aroma yang sangat sungmin sangat sukai aroma dedauan yang basah dan menyegarkan, sungmin mulai melihat kyuhyun bukan sebagai seseorang penjahat yang menculiknya lalu menyekapnya tetapi seseorang yang entah mengapa sudah mencuci otak sungmin sedikit demi sedikit dengan sikapnya yang selalu membuat dirinya terasa 'nyaman'.

.

.

Sinar matahari menusuk mata sungmin yang masih nyaman dengan tidurnya, tubuhnya masih ingin beristirahat dan tertidur kembali tetapi sinar matahari terlalu terang, sungmin membuka matanya perlahan terlihat seorang namja dengan sigap menarik tirai demi tirai di dalam kamarnya, itu bukan pelayan park tapi..

"kyu.. kau sedang apa?."

Sungmin mengucek matanya silau mengejap sesekali dan mengintip kyuhyun dari balik bulu mata lentiknya yang masih sibuk di dalam kamarnya.

"bangun ini sudah siang."

Sungmin menyingkap selimutnya meregangkan ototnya yang masih terasa kaku, entahlah sungmin merasa sakit mungkin hanya demam.

"wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?," kyuhyun menjalan mendekati sungmin dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang dingin ke dahi sungmin, kyuhyun merasakan sensasi itu sensasi saat bagian kulit sungmin bersentuhan dengan kulit kyuhyun, sedikit berdebar.

"kau demam, kenapa tidak member tahukanku atau pelayan park".

"demam seperti ini akan cepat sembuh percayalah kyu, dan kau tidak pergi bekerja?,"

"hari ini aku mengambil libur, aku ingin mengajakmu ketaman hiburan kau pasti jenuh berada di masion ini terus,"

Sungmin tersenyum senang "benarkah? Kau serius kyu?."

"tentu saja, kau tawanan yang penurut mungkin aku akan memberikanmu jalan-jalan sebentar sebagai hadiah. Bersiaplah pakailah gaun yang terakhir kau pakai kau tampak cantik menggunakan itu."

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun tidak suka, apa maksudnya , membuat senang lalu menjatuhkannya seketika "kenapa aku harus memakai baju konyol itu, aku tidak mau".

"kau itu bersetatus sedang di culik, jadi kau harus menyamar agar tidak ada yang menyadarimu dan membawamu untuk kabur dan melarikan diri, akan cukup bodoh aku melakukan itu sekarang sudah cepat ganti."

"tidak lebih baik aku tetap disini,"

"ckh.. terus aku harus apa disini dengan hari liburku,"

"bagaimana kalau kau kita mengecat kamarku, lihat warnanya sangat yeoja aku tidak suka, aku ingin ganti warna biru yah yah.. " ucapnya memohon.

"malass.. pekerjaan seperti itu suruh saja anak buahku yang melakukan,"

"kau bilang kau hari ini libur, dari pada kau tidak ada kerjaan?,"

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir dan menimbang usulan sungmin "bailklah tapi aku ingin semuanya sudah siap tinggal kita mengecetnya saja, kau suruhlah beberapa anak buahku untuk membelli cat dan menyiapkan semuanya kalau sudah siap kau panggil aku," kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang sedang tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia tidak akan menempati kamar seperti yeoja ini kembali.

.

.

Saat menuruni tangga kyuhyun terkejut ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di ruang tamunya. Kyuhyun berdenyitkan dahinya bingung? tidak ada seorangpun yang member tahukannya bahwa dia akan kedatangan seorang tamu, dan tanpa seijinnya dapat memasuki masion mewahnya kana yang mengetahuinya hanya cliennya juga tawananya yang sudah bebas dan bersumpah kan tutp mulut.

"kau siapa?."

"kejutan, oppa kau tidak merindukanku?." Ucapnya manja.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wahh senangnya masih ada yang ingat ini ff hehe.. dan juga maaf untuk chap 3 nya yang begitu banyak typo terlalu malas untuk edis malah langsung post #plak , chap 3 udh di edit dan upload ulang semoga sudah tidak ada typo dan juga dengan chap ini

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak , jadi semangat ngetiknya hehe..

.

.

SEE YOU


End file.
